The objective of the proposed Molecular Biology Core unit will be to facilitate the timely utilization of molecular biology techniques by physicians and scientists in the Multipurpose Arthritis Center. Specific functions of the Molecular Biology Core unit will be (1) to establish a shared instrument facility including oligonucleotide synthesis, gene transfection and expression, sequence data collection and analyses; (2) to prepare and provide well characterized cloning vectors; (3) to provide advice and assistance in the basic methodologies of molecular biology for the individual investigators. Finally, the Molecular Biology Core will organize a user group that will meet periodically to assist investigators in the application of new techniques in molecular biology.